fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Snow White (Video Game)
Snow White is Fabletown's director of operations. She serves as an assistant to the deputy mayor, Ichabod Crane during King Cole's absence. Snow is a close personal friend of Bigby Wolf, the town's sheriff. She is the deuteragonist in The Wolf Among Us. Her character is based on the story of the same name.>> Sypnosis Episode 1: Faith Snow first appears knocking Bigby's door late at night. She asks him to accompany her to the courtyard of the Woodlands, where he finds Faith's decapitated head. Snow explains that she found it earlier and covered it with Grimble's jacket, but didn't see who put it there. After Bigby examined a girl's head and the area around the Woodlands, she tells him to take Faith's head to Swineheart. Worried that the other Fables will find out and panic, she recommends they move the head inside and inform Crane. When Bigby later enters the Business Office, he sees Snow and Crane arguing over the murder. Crane inexplicably blames Snow, then Bigby if he chooses to defend her. He threatens to fire both of them if they can't keep the incident quiet and find the murderer, but quickly decides to leave. Before doing so, he gripes with Snow once more over the missing bottle of wine he asked her to purchase for him. Using the Book of Fables and the Magic Mirror, the pair learns the victim's name, Faith, and the location of her husband, Prince Lawrence, who is seen with a bloody knife on the floor next to him. As they are about to head off to Lawrence's apartment, they receive a distressed call from Toad. Once Bigby decides where they go first, Snow accompanies him. When they enter Toad's apartment, they find a series of oddities; Bigby either pre-emptively becomes violent with Toad to get answers or he catches Toad in the middle of his lies, whilst Snow keeps TJ off the subject in the side room (she is apparently looking over TJ's insect collection). Either way, Toad acknowledges that someone intruded into the Woodsman's apartment to search for something, and threatened to kill Toad's son if he ever thought that Snow/Bigby knew. If this was the first place the player visits, they will catch a brief glance of the intruder before entering the building (though the intruder always flees before he can be apprehended). When they go to Lawrence's place, they find Lawrence to be either dead (if it's the second place the player visits) or alive (if it's the first), but gravely wounded. In the former case, someone jumps out of the closet before Bigby can search it; in the latter case, this same person will break into the apartment prompting Bigby and Snow to hide in the closet. Either way, Bigby gives chase to this person (Tweedledee), though he (with his brother Dum's help) escapes. After visiting Toad's apartment, Bigby and Snow will be seen in a taxi talking about who murdered Faith. While in the taxi, Snow revealed to Bigby about her uncertainties for Fabletown's future and the nature of her work. She tells the Sheriff that, after seeing the hardship other Fables are suffering, she has doubts if she should keep working in the office. After Bigby gets out the taxi, outside the Trip Trap Bar, Snow tells him to be careful. After entering the Trip Trap, Bigby speaks to the Woodsman, who admits that he is not the hero he was hailed to be after saving Red Riding Hood's grandma, but he had intended to rob her. He denies murdering Faith though. After handcuffs either the Woodsman or Tweedle Dee (depending on whom the player decides to chase), he sees Police cars and a concerned-looking Beast arrive outside his apartment. Bigby goes to see what the police have found on the steps on his apartment, and sees (unknown to him at the time) The Glamoured Snow's decapitated head exactly where was found Faith's, previously. Episode 2: Smoke & Mirrors Snow's seeming death has left both Bigby and Crane in shock and grief. They proceed to interrogate Bigby's suspect only to have Snow appear in the interrogation room, alive and well. While Snow and Bigby walked to the Business Office, she told him that the body he has found was in fact another person glamoured as her. She told him that TJ, Toad's son, has found a body in the river and they are going to question him about it in the Office. She revealed to the Sheriff that she feels somehow responsible for the victim and is more determined to discover why she was killed and why she was glamoured to look like her. Bigby told Snow that she should stay away in safety as she is probably in danger. The two get into an argument, when Bigby told her how close he was to lose her, she sharply and coldly told him that she wasn't his to lose. Immediately regretting her harsh words, she apologized to the Sheriff but firmly told him that she wasn't useless and can take care of herself, which she has been doing for centuries alone. In the Business Office, she gave Bigby the choice of either look at the body or question TJ first. While questioning TJ, she urged the Sheriff to be nice and gentle toward the kid. During the questioning, Snow nicely told TJ, that he wasn't in trouble for finding the body and kindly encouraged him to not be afraid to tell the truth. When Bigby's questions became rather pushy, she urged the Sheriff to stop as the boy was frightened. Snow helped Bigby while he look at the glamoured body. During the search, they found an glamour artifact that contain her hair and half of the photo of her and her sister, Rose Red. When the spell on the glamoured body ceased to function, it turns out that the real body was that of a troll. After some initial thoughts, they realized that this was Lilly, Holly's sister. She revealed that she has been report missing, but she was unable to do anything. Snow went with Bigby to the Trip Trap in order to tell the news to Holly. After asking Holly some questions about Lily, Snow decided to take her back to the Business Office to get Lily's body for her funeral while Bigby goes to the Pudding & Pie to ask some questions to Lily's employer. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Snow first appear in Lily's funeral. She is shown holding a speech for her Holly, Gren, Nerissa and Vivian. When Bigby arrived at the scene, she gestured him not to interrupt yet. Once she has finished her speech, she approached him and ask him about why he has come. When Holly wanted to have Bigby to leave the funeral, because he wasn't invited and accuse him for whatever wrong he did to her, Snow came to his defense and told the other Fables that he does care for them. The two then got to the side and she ask what he have learned. Snow was horrified to learn that Lily was Crane's prostitute and he had Lily glamoured as her in order to fufill his fantasies. Before they could leave for the Business Office, Nerissa came and told Snow that Holly ask for her presense. When the Tweedles arrived to threaten Bigby to stop searching for Crane, a violent fight broke out. Snow can either emerge wounded or not during the fight. She tends to the wounded Holly as the Tweedles leaves the scene. Later she is seen at the Business Office, and starts questioning where Crane could be and why did he killed Faith and Lily, then she decides to start looking Crane´s desk in order to know where he is, but she only found a book with a page ripped out of it, then Bufkin reveal that Crane is going to see a witch at 2:00 PM but then is interrupted by Bluebeard, who complains at Bigby and Snow for letting Crane go and that they should start looking for him immediately. Snow then suggest to Bigby that he should go to the Trip Trap in case Lily's things hasn't been burned yet. After Bigby finds the address and name of the Witch, Bigby and Snow arrive at the witch apartment. There they found a girl named Rachel, it seems that Crane has got away, but then Bigby discovers a Glamour Tube and when he opens it, reveals that Rachel was the witch all along -- an old woman named Aunty Greenleaf. They try to get information from her, but she doesn't cooperate, however, when Snow demands Bigby to burn down her tree, she says that Crane is at the Pudding & Pie, and that he would use the Ring of Dispeal to prove his innocence. Bigby can then decide whether he burns down the tree or not. At the Pudding & Pie, Bigby and Snow find Crane´s car in there, they both enter and found Crane yelling at Nerissa, Bigby then stops him and confronts him. However, Snow sees him and doesn't think that he is not the killer, but still attempts to arrest him. While leaving, Bigby, Snow and Crane they seem surrounded by cars, then they are confronted by the Tweedles and Bloody Mary, who demands that they give her Crane, Snow and Bigby both refuse to give Crane, which result in the Tweedles shooting Bigby, which causes him to transforms him into his werewolf form. After Bigby killed/spared Dum, Mary shoots him with silver bullets, causing him to fall, when Mary is about to kill him, Snow gives her Crane so she doesn´t kill Bigby, she then breaks Bigby's arm and leaves them in the alley. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing Snow appears in the episode's opening, watching over Bigby as he is being healed over by Swineheart. After his healing, Bigby and Snow will speak, and the latter will criticize Bigby for Tweedledum's brutal murder if he was murdered. She later sends Bigby to speak to Beauty and Beast, who are also under the Crooked Man's thumb. She then appears at the end of the episode to see Bigby off from the Business Office to the Crooked Lair, requesting that Bigby return the Crooked Man alive. Episode 5: Cry Wolf Snow appears during the scene at the episode's end where she is presiding over the "trial" of Bigby for killing the Crooked Man, or the trial of the Crooked Man if Bigby didn't kill him. In the former case, Snow is against and unsatisfied with Bigby's actions. In the latter case, Snow tries to gear the Fabletown community into accepting the new governent under her watch as she denounces the Crooked Man. She briefly appears in the following scene; she gives Bigby the keys Flycatcher forgot, as Bluebeard enters the office. Characteristics She is described as being an "ice queen" with her attitude. Her divorce with Prince Charming has left her cold and independent. She is shown to be quite charismatic and has shown capability in leadership. She can at times appear assertive and can firmly establish her authority on people. Despite her reputation, she does have a compassionate heart, evident by her interaction with Bigby and Toad's son, TJ, where she openly displays a kind-hearted attitude. She has also shown herself to care about the less fortunate Fables and she greatly desires to do more to help them. However, she has a strong belief in justice, as seen by when she disproved of Bigby greatly if he returned to the Business Office with the Crooked Man's executed corpse. The ending scene of the trial of Bigby/Crooked Man in Cry Wolf shows her resolving to do what is right for the town (though this scene is skipped if Bigby's on trial and decides to walk out of the well). Appearances Trivia *Whilst you decide how to reply to the Crooked Man's demand that he is brought back to the Fabletown community alive in Cry Wolf, he will remark that he is interested in seeing Miss White again and that his "past interactions" with her have gone quite well. This implies that the Crooked Man has some degree of influence over Snow White. *Snow is voiced by Erin Yvette, who also voiced Molly and Bonnie in The Walking Dead, another popular Telltale Games series. *She, Bigby Wolf, Beauty, Beast, Tweedledee (if arrested) and Tiny Tim are the only characters appearing in all 5 episodes. *For a fleeting second in Faith, when Bigby first chases Tweedledee into the alley, Snow can be seen trying to keep up. Category:Characters Category:Fable Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Book of Fables Category:Alive